


Duplex Imaginis

by autobotscoutriella



Series: Vox Populi [3]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: (it's there but subtle), (maybe too subtle but I couldn't see anything more explicit under the circumstances), Conversations, M/M, Pre-Canon, Telepathy, heavily implied relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21867385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autobotscoutriella/pseuds/autobotscoutriella
Summary: Megatron's presence always changes Soundwave's perspective, no matter how inconvenient the circumstances. Prequel to/set in the same universe asVox PopuliandUnspoken.
Relationships: Megatron/Soundwave
Series: Vox Populi [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576270
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35
Collections: FandomWeekly (2019-2020) Writing Challenge on Dreamwidth





	Duplex Imaginis

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for [FandomWeekly](https://fandomweekly.dreamwidth.org/282978.html) prompt "Mirror Mirror". 
> 
> Also fulfills (old) [tf_rare_pairing](https://tf-rare-pairing.dreamwidth.org/1567209.html) prompt "Soundwave/Megatron: "I know what it means to serve"".

Acid rain poured down over Kaon, driving the city’s inhabitants to seek shelter wherever they could find it. The thunder rumbling along the horizon spoke of a storm building to dangerous proportions; even those with armor that could withstand the rain took themselves inside to avoid it.

Soundwave, to his displeasure, found himself in a too-small energon café, surrounded by off-duty miners who seemed collectively happy to crowd together and chatter, aloud and mentally, about every facet of their daily lives. With no space to escape, and limited time to brace himself, the crushing press of thoughts swelled around him like a tidal wave, battering against his defenses and threatening to sweep him away despite the wall at his back and the table in front of him.

_hear the foreman today, he’s on a real tear – see the match in Tarn last week? – gonna be late home again, Springload’s gonna be pissed – thought this storm wasn’t due until next week, weatherbots’r getting sloppy_

Soundwave turned sharply to face the rain-swept window. The darkness outside turned it into a semitransparent mirror, reflecting back the shifting crowds filling the café and blending their forms into a swirl of color and movement that matched the haze of _presences_ jerking at his processor.

He focused on his own features, jagged angles of silver slashed through with red light, and drew his defenses up into a protective inner shell, pushing the other voices and personalities out and away. He was separate. Distinct. A being apart from the central hub of a wheel ringed with thoughts and emotions and names and voices.

Gradually, his own image—internal and external—came into focus, detaching from the twisting, shifting mass of forms surrounding him.

“Soundwave.”

He became aware of a _space_ in that mass, a solid point blocking any clear telepathic readings, just as the name registered in his audials. A second, unmistakable silhouette detached itself from the swirl of light and color reflected in the window.

“Lord Megatron.” Soundwave turned his head only halfway, keeping one optic on the dual reflection. Megatron would forgive the slight disrespect, under the circumstances; it was in everyone’s best interests for Soundwave to focus on anything that allowed him to keep his abilities under control in a small, crowded room.

“So this is how you ground yourself when alone. I’ll admit I’ve been curious.” Megatron raised a brow ridge at the window and sat down without waiting for an invitation. “Are you present enough to talk?”

For _him_ , Soundwave would always be present enough to talk. He knew where his loyalties lay, and the minor inconvenience of sensory overload was no excuse to dismiss a request from Megatron. But he appreciated the courtesy of the question, all the same. “I am. Is this location private enough for a verbal conversation?” The ever-so-slight emphasis on the word _verbal_ offered an alternative, if not an ideal one.

“I suspect that in a place like this, no one expects to see members of High Command, so when one walks in without the usual entourage, they simply don’t see him.” Megatron paused, as if evaluating that statement. “I would, however, appreciate your confirmation that we have not drawn any undue attention.”

Soundwave inclined his head ever so slightly, turned to the window, and refocused in on their reflections before reaching out to cautiously probe the mood of the crowd. With the unreadable block that was Megatron’s presence only a few meters away, it was easier – not easy, in a place like this, but easier – to test the waters without being swept away.

“We are not being watched.” He drew his attention out of the crowd and finally turned to face Megatron, unblinking and silent.

“Good.” Megatron folded massive claws on the tabletop. “I need to meet with the representatives of the Kaonite gladiatorial guild, and I’d appreciate your attendance to ensure…honesty from all present.”

Soundwave tilted his helm in the slightest expression of surprise. “Has the Prime agreed to a discussion?”

The head-shake in response was almost imperceptible, and Megatron only continued after a brief, significant pause. “One of the representatives has reached out to me directly.”

“Understood.” Thunder rolled outside, and a deluge of rain crashed against the windows. “I will attend.”

Megatron’s smile showed newly sharpened teeth. “You haven’t asked when, or where. The location will likely be unpleasant, and may be inconvenient.”

“I will attend,” Soundwave repeated calmly. Only someone who had known him as long as Megatron had would have picked up on the subtle change in tones and the hint of emotions behind them.

_I would follow you wherever you asked. It is what I have chosen. This is the path we have set ourselves on, and I will not back away from it now._

There was no need to communicate the thought directly. It had been said before in less crowded, less overwhelming places, when it could be conveyed far more directly.

“Good.” Megatron’s smile took on a satisfied edge. “I know attending such meetings is not easy for you, but you have never let me down. My actual assistants aren’t nearly so…faithful.”

“Perhaps that is because I know what it means to serve.” There was weight in that statement, too.

The crowd surged abruptly. Soundwave turned his attention back to the reflection in the window and refocused until he had pushed their presences away again.

Megatron’s reflection appeared as solid as the mech himself, taking up half of Soundwave’s field of vision and blocking out a section of the crowd. It was, Soundwave thought, particularly accurate, despite originating from wet transparisteel. His own image flickered slightly, distorted by the rain—but not blurring together with Megatron’s reflection.

Perhaps that was equally fitting. Soundwave had lived his whole life carefully shielding himself from losing his own identity inside that of others, but Megatron’s presence had never caused that effect.

Looking back at Megatron’s reflection, Soundwave considered that even if it did, it might be an entirely acceptable risk. 


End file.
